As Próximas 24 Horas
by PattJoqer
Summary: Em 24 Horas o Ministério vai tirar a tua vida.


Eu vejo-te quando o sol nasce. Faltam 26 minutos para as oito, e eu quero pedir desculpa pore estar atrasado, pois levou mais tempo do que o esperado livrar-me de toda a gente que me abanou a cabeça e me tentou impedir de vir aqui.

Tu olhas de onde estás, no espaço frio da Mansão, e os teus olhos silenciam as desculpas na minha garganta. Eu desperdicei quarto minutos, mas eu deixo a minha boca fechada, e sento-me perto de ti, puxando as mangas da minha camisola para baixo, cobrindo os meus dedos. É quase Abril, mas estou a tremer.

Tu tens 24 horas. Menos quarto minutos. Cinco agora, suponho.

As nossas coxas tocam-se enquanto estamos sentados em silêncio e eu encaro o teu perfil abertamente. Olho para os teus contornos esguios, para os teus olhos cinzentos baços e o teu doloroso verniz de calma. Eu quero gritar contigo em plenos pulmões, mas não ia fazer bem algum. Por esta hora amanhã já não vais estar aqui, e o facto de quereres passar o teu último dia nesta Terra comigo seria engraçado, se isso não me fizesse querer seguir-te.

O ar da manhã está vivo com a essência da madeira, da relva, das flores da primavera, e inspirá-lo é como sufocar.

"Qualquer pessoa pensaria que serias tu, a caminhar para a tua morte" tu dizes levemente, e o teu pequeno sorriso faz-me apertar os dedos em volta da pedra dura.

O teu pálido cabelo cai sobre um olho teu, quando te viras para mim, esperando uma resposta. Eu não tenho uma.

Tu arqueias uma sobrancelha e eu não consigo suportá-lo.

"Não, Draco"

"O quê?"

Eu abano a minha cabeça, e ponho o cabelo caído para trás; beijo-te com força suficiente mara deixar marcas. Tu deixas-me fazê-lo, e não te queixas quando eu torço as minhas mão na tua blusa macia como tu costumas fazer.

"Eu vejo." Tu dizes contra os meus lábios, e eu aperto os meus olhos com força.

Eu penso que tu aceitaste. Eu e a lógica sempre fomos estranhos companheiros, e qualquer um que sabe sobre nós pode confirmar isso, mas a firme verdade é que tu és a única coisa que alguma vez foi realmente minha, e esta zombaria de Ministério pós-guerra, quer tirá-la de mim.

Tu beijas as minhas pálpebras e elas picam, sabendo que ninguém nunca irá ter a oportunidade de ver como gentil tu és capaz de ser. Provavelmente nunca o quererias mostrar, de qualquer forma. E eu sei que nada disto é sobre aquilo que _eu_ vou perder, mas se eu pensar muito nisto, tenho medo de perder a cabeça.

O facto de que a única vida que tiraste ter pertencido a um "dos teus", e de que todos os teus crimes tenham sido parte de uma guerra totalmente fora do teu controlo é irrelevante para um Ministério que se encontra numa feroz e intolerante cruzada para não deixar quaquer vestígio de que uma guerra alguma vez aconteceu.

Eles não ouvem a razão, não ouvem qualquer argumento. Tudo o que eles vêem agora é a marca no teu braço. Aquela colecção de linhas negras intrincadas, que faz de ti um sub-humano; que faz de ti nada mais do que um animal perigoso, aos olhos deles. Algo que deve ser lidado rapidamente, o mais limpo possível, e permanentemente.

Todos os que poderiam falar em tua defesa estão mortos. Os teus pais estiveram entre os primeiros a ir, e qualquer que fosse a minha opinião acerca deles, eu não consigo deixar de pensar que é uma pequena misericórdia que eles não estejam aqui para ver isto.

Estou cá eu claro. Alguns pensariam que a minha palavra significaria alguma coisa, depois de tudo o que aconteceu, mas eles já não precisam de mim também. As minhas repetidas, depesperadas negociações, ameaças e até os meus apelos por a tia vida conheceram nada mais do que expressõe vazias e "Não há lugar para apelações nesta sentença, Sr. Potter. Está a perder o seu tempo."

Ninguém consegue imaginar porque me preocupo. No entanto eu preocupo-me, Draco, deus, magoa como nada mais.

Quando te disse como eu tentei e falhei, tu apenas deste de ombros e continuaste a beber o teu chá como se não importasse, mas eu vi as tuas mão tremer.

Eu não consigo salvar-te.

Nós não questionámos a decisão deles de te manterem aqui para o teu último dia. Parte de mim pergunta-se se uma cela não teria sido mais misericordiosa, mas pelo menos desta forma não estás sozinho.

Os guardas em volta da Mansão não te permitirão sair até que te venham buscar, e eu penso que tu nem sequer tentaste desde que o relógio começou a contagem virão buscar-te as sete e meia da manhã; é quando vai acontecer. Parece-me estranho, como se a hora tivesse sido escolhida às pressas. Parece-me que eles querem ter a certeza, que apesar de tudo, tu não és assim tão importante.

Tu és, no entanto.

Gostaria de saber precisar em que momento te tornaste tudo para mim, mas eu não sei. Não é assim que funciona. Só sei que a primeira vez que aconteceu, a guerra já havia estourado num mundo para além do castelo. Tu apareceste no meu sítio perto do lago, no sítio para onde eu ia a meio da noite quando dormir era impossível.

Tipicamente teimoso, desagradável e insistente, tu recusavas-te a sair, mas de alguma maneira na escuridão, as palavras bruscas transformaram-se num estranho mas ardente conforto que nos deixou confusos, agitados e apegados um ao outro. No fim sempre me olhavas, levantando-te brusco com as tuas roupas engomadas e mãos manchadas de relva e dizias que não ia acontecer outra vez. Eu sabia que estavas errado. Ou a mentir.

Àquela altura, já tinhas feito a tua escolha, ou a escolha de alguém. Eu odiei-me por não me importar, mas nunca sequer tentei o suficiente evitar de me apixonar. Uma estúpida guerra não ia mudar nada. Não alterou seis anos do _que conhecemos._ Não modificou os teus olhos, ou a tua boca, ou até a maneira como às vezes era lenta e fascinante; como se tocar na minha pele, ou dentro do meu corpo e fazer-me desmoronar fosse a única coisa com que te importasses.

Não, não és assim tão diferente de mim, não em nenhuma coisa que importe.

Quando te levantaste graciosamente dos degraus, eu abri os meus olhos relutantemente e sigui-te para dentro, imitando os teus passoas lentos e cuidadosos, com as mão enfiadas bem fundo nos meus bolsos, para me impedir de te agarrar e não te deixar mais. Então, consciente para não te esmagar por dentro e quebrar toda a tua compostura eu não o faço, mesmo que o queira tanto, porque estas são as tuas horas, e eu já me sinto envergonhado e egoísta o suficiente.

Poeira flutua no ar; tu nunca aprendeste limpar, e os elfos dmoésticos e serventes já não estão neste lugar há muito tempo. Tu páras, viras-te para olhar para mim por um breve momento, como se nunca me tivesses visto antes, e suspiras levemente. Está tudo errado. Tudo o que tu és é combativo, Draco, tu nunca falhaste em lutar por aquilo que acreditavas como sendo teu por direito. Até agora. E eu tenho de te ver enquanto tu desistes de lutar pela tua vida.

A tua submissão irrita-me, mas não o teu silêncio. Poucas palavras foram trocadas entre nós durante a guerra, mas nós nunca as precisamos. Palavras costumam sempre meter-nos em sarilhos, não é? Pelo menos, aquelas faladas em voz alta. Eu apenas as dizia na minha cabeças enquanto ofegava e me esvaziava dentro de ti, com doloroso alívio. _Eu amo-te. Eu amo-te Malfoy. Draco. _

É por isso que me afasto e te vejo olhar a manhã, enquanto andas pela triste concha do teu lar de infância. Todo o espaço relembra magia negra e desespero, e só um ou dois espaços mantêm qualquer indício da sua antiga glória, mas mesmo assim tu andas de um para outro com estranho sentido de propósito. E eu observo, sentindo-me como um intruso, enquanto passas os dedos nas molduras dos retratos e te pões no centro daquela que costumava ser uma grande e opulenta sala de jantar, parecendo pequeno e perdido.

**O último Malfoy.**

Eu seguro-me na ombreira da porta, peito apertado, tentando silenciar a horrível contagem decrescente na minha cabeça.

Ocorre-me que não te vi comer nada naquilo que me parece um longo tempo, mas quando o menciono, pensando alto, tu apenas sorris, virando-te para me olhares. Devemos estar a cerca de seis metros de distância, mas eu sinto-te como se estivesses mesmo ao pé de mim.

"Isso não é importante" Tu dizes.

"O que é, então?" Eu pergunto.

Os olhos cinzentos suavizam e as tuas barreiras desfazem-se, só por um momento.

"Isto," dizes simplesmente, horas depois, espreguiçando-te e descansando a tua cabeça nas minhas coxas. Olhas para mim, nesta sala mergulhada pelo sol, onde, dizes, a tua mãe gostava de se sentar e olhar para os jardins.

Este contacto não é muito mas tu iniciaste-o, e como todas as minhas fibras choram por mais, muito mais, antes que seja tarde demais, uma última vez, eu contenho-me para resistir, porque não te vou pressionar.

"Isso é bom," murmuras com um quase sorriso, e pálidas pestanas tremendo.

"Sim..." Eu apenas olho, queria poder mostrar isto ao mundo. Ninguém é puro mal como eles dizem que tu és, e eu penso que sim, que me amas, mesmo que nunca o tenhas dito. Eu quero acreditar que sim.

O sol da tarde é quente, aquecendo o teu cabelo e a tua pele debaixo dos meus dedos. Socumbes ao efeito suporíforo e fechas os olhos, enrolando-te em mim como uma gato, no sono. Eu fico perfeitamente imóvel, dividido entre o horror de estares a usar as tua últimas horas desta forma e a suavidade dolorosa da sensação de prazer que tenho ao perceber que consegues encontrar conforto em mim, mesmo agora.

Eu deixo-te dormir.

Abres os olhos segundos antes de o relógio decorativo dar as sete e meia da tarde. Eu prendo a minha respiração, e tu enrijeces, seguindo o meu olhar, apenas por um momento os teus olhos mostram medo, e eu não me atrevo a tocar-te. Eu ponho os meus braços para cima, nas costas do sofa, e tu sentas-te, mexendo no cabelo com dedos agitados.

Eventualmente, abanas-te e começas a caminhar em passos largos para os terrenos, que ainda estão lindos.

"Para ver… o pôr do Sol," explicas, e eu oiço o "último" que tomas cuidado para não dizer.

É obviamente lindo, tal como deveria ser. Tal como tu, com os teus ângulos delineados, pele demasiado pálida, e tua estúpida marca negra.

"Todos pensam que sou maluco por estar aqui."

"Tu és," dizes, mas inclinas-te para mim e deixas-me envolver-te com os braços enquanto nos sentamos na relva vendo o tal pôr-do-sol.

Os teus dedos enrolam-se repetidamente na relva, e de vez em quando suprimes um arrepio. Mas tu não tens medo, claro que não tens.

Ficamos fora até a noite cair. O tempo está a esvaír-se, e eu sou impotente para o parar. Inevitávelmente não me assenta bem, mas eu suponho que tenho todo o tempo do mundo para me revoltar com isso. Amanhã.

"E não te vou magoar, tu sabes."

Tu ris, ou talvez seja um soluço. Eu desejava poder manter a minha boca idiota calada. "E nada nunca mais me vai magoar, não é? Como se importasse."

"Desculpa," Digo por dizer. Aperto-te mais e pressiono o meu nariz no teu pescoço, inalando a tua destintiva essência que me lembra das discuções e beijos deseperados, amassos à beira do lago e em cima de lençóis de seda rasgados.

"Não tens jeito nenhum para desculpas." Descansas a tua cabeça no meu ombro e pões as mão em volta dos joelhos.

"Desculpa," repito automaticamente, e tu olhas para mim, com olhos grandes e pálidos iluminados pelo luar.

"Potter."

"O quê?" Seguro a minha respiração, e tu abres a boca e fechas de novo. Eu quero as palavras.

Abanas a cabeça e pões-me de pé abruptamente. Eu tropeço na relva e tu amparas-me. Aperto forte, reflexos rápidos, equilíbrio inabalável. Estás tão composto, tão inteiro, e isso dói, pois devias estar a quebrar como eu estou.

Eu quase consigo ouvir as palavras na tua cabeça, colocando um prefixo em cada acção que fazemos no escuro silêncio desta casa. Último, último, último.

Ao sentar-me ao pé de ti na cama, a minha antecipação é evidente, pesada, sufocante, e eu só posso esperar que não se note na minha cara, mas tu sempre soubeste bem como me interpretar.

Quando finalmente te deixate ser agarrado, eu enrolei-me a ti de forma tão apertada que devia estar a magoar-te, mas tu não dizes uma palavra, e mesmo que dissesses eu tenho a certeza de que não iria suavizar o meu aperto. O teu coração bate junto ao meu e acomodo-me nele, comprimindo tudo sobre ti num duro e denso seixo para guarder a sete chaves; para manter, agarrar, tocar depois de teres partido. Em breve, Draco, e eu não consigo suportá-lo.

Não consigo decidir se quero isto rápido ou devagar, mas tu decides por mim, removendo as roupas com uma eficiência silenciosa e esticando-te a meu lado. Por consenso mútuo não iluminamos o quarto. Preciso de te sentir por todo o meu corpo, e tu não protestas. Eu não mais consigo questionar a tua obediência.

Memorizo o teu cheiro, o teu gosto, a provocante rendição nos teus olhos. A forma como eles brilhasm cinza-prateado na escuridão do quarto, e a forma como eles escurecem quando te toco. Ainda não há palavras. Apenas arranhões, choramingos violentos, tu e eu. Último.

Eu precisava disto. Precisei de ti todo o dia. Estava a balançar à beira do meu controlo quando tu finalmente mergulhaste em mim, e ambos choramos. Eu podia ter passado o dia todo a fazer isto, mas não importa agora.

Eu quero que me magoes. Que deixes um espaço, para que eu possa sentir-te e saber que estiveste lá. Nunca ninguém entendeu, mas se eles conseguissem sentir isto, se calhar não estaríamos aqui, tentando dizer adeus sem de facto dizer adeus. Eu arrasto-te para mais fundo, com unhas esfarrapadas e abro-me vergonhosamente. Tu obedeces, estremeces e respiras de forma sensual na minha boca, o teu suor frio pinga, misturando-se com o meu.

Faz depressa, ou faz durar, não me importa. Apenas faz.

Disseste que nunca chorarias, mas à medida que nos movemos juntos lentamente sobre a seda amarrotada, os teus olhos brilham e tu aperta-los para não pingarem, e enterras a cara no meu pescoço, apertando as minhas mão com força com os dedos entrelaçados.

Eu sussurro o teu nome porque a minha pele está quente, molhada de água salgada e eu quero que olhes para mim, mas não o fazes. Abanas a cabeça contra a minha e empurras-te com força para dentro de mim, quebrando esta dor lenta, e eu caio em volta de ti, a chorar, como que passando cordas molhadas pelas nossas peles, trazendo-te para mais perto, segurando-te no lugar. Digo as palavras em voz alta desta vez, eu sei que o faço.

_Eu amo-te_

Tu ouve-las, apertas as minhas mãos com força suficiente para magoar e soluças dolorosamente. _"Harry" _sussurras, e é a primeira vez. E a última.

Pões um braço por cima de mim e fechas os olhos, sei que finges estar a dormir, e eu deixo-te. Digo todas as coisas que desejava poder ter-te dito quando estavas acordado, e tu finges não as ouvir. A tua respiração quente e lenta passeia pelo meu pulso enquanto brinco com o teu cabelo, e interrogo-me se vou chorar quando tu já não esiveres aqui para gozar comigo.

Lançamos um _Tempus _para a última hora. O céu vai-se iluminando para lá da janela. Tu simplesmente continuas deitado, enrolado nos lençóis e pressionado contra o meu peito. Tentas dizer-me que não estás assustado, mas eu não acredito nem um pouco nisso. Eu estou aterrorizado. Sinto-me enjoado. Digo a mim próprio que tudo isto é um pesadelo, e isto ajuda-me a aguentar-me.

Eu sempre me menti muito a mim próprio no que toca a ti. Último, último, último.

"Eu pensava que não me importava com a vida" dizes quando faltam cinco minutos para as sete. Devagar, as palavras são uma revelação. "Mas eu acho que me importo. Eu não estou pronto para partir, ainda não."

Os meus olhor ardem e eu apenas te aperto mais, desviando algumas madeixas loiras para chegar à tua pele.

Viras-te nos meus braços às sete e um quarto, com os olhos enormes "Eu continuo a pensar que talvez eles mudarão de ideias, mesmo no último minuto." Tentas sorrir, mas o sorriso é quebradiço e choroso.

"Talvez," sussurro.

Eu sei que não acreditas em mim, Draco. Eu também não acredito. Sei que a esperança é perigosa, mas não é como se tivessemos alguma coisa mais a perder.

Dez minutos. Eu imploro pelos teus lábios, e tu pegas-te a mim. Pela primeira vez, eu consigo cheirar o teu medo e ponho tudo o que tenho naquele beijo, lábios, línguas e dentes; eu sou teu e tu és meu, e eu já não sei quem está a confortar quem.

Os teus movimentos são tipicamente fluídos e económicos ao vestires-te; inteligentemente e estilosamente vestes-te de cinzento e preto. Eu arrasto-me para as minhas coisas velhas e descoloradas e olho-te do fundo da cama. À medida que eles chegam tu olhas para mim através do espelho. Eu estou estranhamente orgulhoso por não te encolheres, mas quando eles te tocam a minha boca fica seca.

Não é surpresa quando me tentam parar de os seguir, mas eles desistem com o rugido feroz que sai da minha garganta involuntariamente. São sete e vinte e nove da manhã. Tu assustas-te quanto eu seguro na tua mão, mas não a afastas. Um homem de cara tapada segura o teu outro braço de qualquer jeito, e instintivamente penso se a pessoa que eu uma vez fui teria sido capaz de te tirar dali, enfeitiçar toda a gente e apenas fugir. A pior coisa é que eu acho que apenas irias ficar aqui parado se eu o fizesse.

Há pessoas com câmaras nesta institucional e austera sala. Apenas para fazâ-lo devidamente; esta confusão para acabar com a tua vida. Todos eles se viram quanto entramos pela porta.

Eu seguro a tua mão antes que te levem para longe, e os olhos de toda a gente estão caidos em mim, os sus olhares cheios de uma estranha mistura de pena, nojo e desapontamento.

_Promete-me que não vais ficar para ver_, disseste, quando a sala estava escura, e nem sequer precisavas de olhar para mim.

Quando os teus dedos escorregam dos meus, os nossos olhos encontram-se por uma fracção de segundo e eu quebro por dento.

Andas tão direito; ombros para trás, expressão serena, melévola, desafiante, até ao fim, e eu não consigo tirar os meus olhos de ti.

Eu quebro a minha promessa. Fico nas sombras, queixo tenso, e punhos fechados, fico porque quero ver se talvez eles mudarão de ideias, mesmo no último minutos. Que voltem ao seus sentidos, à razão, mesmo que a varinha já esteja apontada à tua garganta. Que percebam que o que eles estão a fazer não é bom, não é melhor do que o que te acusam.

_Mas eles não mudam. _

Eu fico ali, por muito tempo, _depois, _com medo de me mexer. Filas de pessoas passam por mim, discutindo as suas reuniões de pequeno almoço, como se nada tivesse acontecido. Era _só _a tua vida, afinal.

Eu afundo-me na rua, esperava que estivesse a chover. Mas não está, e não percebo que estou inerte até a tua voz ecoar na minha cabeça; _"Pára de ser tão melodramático, Potter ", _e a dor que a acompanha é tão crua que quase me faz vomitar.

Nunca mais te vou ver, ou tocar-te, ou ouvir-te novamente; mas eu posso recordar. Ninguém pode tirar isso de mim.

O sol da manhá é violento nos meus olhos e eu deixo-os fecharem-se, aspirando o ar fresco, pondo um pé à frente do outro não sabendo para onde estou a ir. Não há nenhum lugar para onde queira ir agora que já partiste, mas eu pensarei em alguma coisa. É tudo sobre as próximas 24 horas.


End file.
